Invisible Forces
by Gatomon1
Summary: I'M BAAACCKK!!!! Okay, so my insanity was only temporary! But anyway, here's my new fic! Strange things start to happen; objects start flying through the air, and Mimi gets visions. What does all of this mean? Please read and review!!!!
1. Invisible Forces part 1

Invisible Forces

"So, did you like the movie?" Matt asked, unlocking the door to his apartment.

Mimi shuddered. "To much blood and gore! I don't know why I let you talk me into watching that!" she exclaimed, stepping through the door that Matt held open for her. Matt laughed.

Mimi settled herself down on the couch, Matt sitting down beside her.

"Next time, I get to…" she left her sentence unfinished and her voice trailed off. Her eyes seemed to be glued on something behind Matt.

"Mimi? What's the matter?" he asked. Mimi just pointed. Turning, Matt couldn't believe what he saw.

A plate was flying through the air! A couple seconds later, it smashed into the wall, and a cup, then another plate followed it, then a bowl.

"Matt? Is this some kind of joke?" Mimi's voice quavered with fear.

When Matt shook his head, Mimi began to look very frightened. "Matt, there are ghosts!" she cried. "That, or I'm imagining things! I should never have watched that movie!" she hid her face in her hands.

"Mimi, you aren't imaging things, I see it too!" Matt told her.

He stood up. "Tai? Sora? You guys? This isn't funny! I don't know how you're doing this, but it's starting to scare Mimi! So would you just stop it!?" he asked impatiently. But there was no responding answer. Instead, a small, metal box floated towards them, hanging in the air just in front of Mimi, then dropping into her lap. Mimi let out a scream, and jumped up, running towards the door.

As she reached for the doorknob, a invisible force suddenly threw her backwards! Matt rushed up to her, helping her up. Then, they both heard what seemed like a voice. It was so quiet, that it could have been the wind. "Open the box!" came a quiet wail. The voice then faded.

Mimi was shaking by now. Matt helped her back over towards the couch, and Mimi hesitantly reached for the box. She carefully pried the top off, and looked inside.

Inside the box was a single picture. Mimi gently picked it up. Looking at it carefully, she could tell that it was a small painting of someone. Of a woman, to be exact. Of a woman that looked exactly like Mimi. Mimi gently turned the picture over, and peered at the back. There were three single words printed on the back. "Anna Jean Tachikawa" Matt read outloud, leaning over Mimi's shoulder to read the words. 

"She's a relative of yours!" he said. Mimi nodded. She had a feeling that something was going to happen. Oh, not today. But soon.

She stood up. "Matt, I've got to go. It's getting late!" she said in a tired voice. Matt nodded.

"I'll walk you home," he said, helping her out the door.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"So _why_ did you want us to meet you here?" Tai questioned impatiently. 

Slowly, Mimi explained everything that had happened. By the time she was finished, all of the Digidestined had surprised looks on their faces.

"So, I want to find out exactly who Anna Jean Tachikawa is," Mimi explained. "I'm pretty sure that she's a relative of mine, but who exactly, is what I want to know!" 

Sora nodded, and then walked up to a file cabinet. Opening a drawer, she began to flip through sheets of paper. She finally found what she wanted.

"Anna Jean Tachikawa," she murmured to herself. "What we need should be over there," Sora pointed to an aisle of books not far away. Walking towards the aisle, the eight of them began to search.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Anything, yet?" Mimi questioned after an hour.

"Hmmm…" Izzy said. "The only thing I've found about a Tachikawa with the middle name of Jean, is Alicia Jean Tachikawa. According to the dates…She would be your Great-great-great Grandmother, Mimi," he turned towards Mimi.

"Keep looking!" Mimi ordered, grabbing another book.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I've found something, you guys!" Matt exclaimed excitedly about another hour later.

"What?" Mimi asked eagerly.

"Lisa Jean Tachikawa," Matt replied. "Mother: Anna Jean Tachikawa! We've finally got somewhere!"

"Who is Lisa? I mean…relative wise?" Mimi was interrupted by Joe who read aloud from the book.

"She would be your Great-great-great-great-great Grandmother, Mimi," Joe told her.

Matt started to flip to the next page.

"Um…Excuse me," came a new voice. Turing, the Digidestined saw the Librarian. "The Library was supposed to close five minutes ago, so if you could come back tomorrow…" she was cut off by Mimi.

"Oh, please! Five more minutes!" she begged.

"No, I'm sorry, I can't allow it!" The librarian said firmly. "You can come back tomorrow! We open at nine o' clock!" the librarian began to tap her foot, waiting impatiently for them to leave.

"Can we possible take the book with us?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry, these books don't go out on rent!" the librarian replied firmly. Turning, the Digidestined dejectedly left the library.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Riiinnngggg!!!" Mimi's alarm clock went off. Mimi reached up and slammed her fist down on the alarm clock, settling back down to fall back asleep. Then, remembering what she had to do that day, she sat straight up, and jumped out of bed.

After having dressed, Mimi ran out of her apartment. She didn't even take the time to eat. She didn't call the others, either. She didn't have the time. She knew that something was going to happen. And anyway, this _was_ about _her _family! She was also starting to get worried. Matt had called last night. More objects had started flying around, crashing into walls. But by the time the police arrived, it had stopped.

Mimi reached the library about five minutes early, and paced back and forth impatiently as she waited. Finally, though, the library opened, and Mimi rushed in, hurrying towards the aisle of books that held the information that she needed.

"Anna Jean Tachikawa," she muttered, flipping through a book. "Here it is!" she whispered excitedly to herself. Mimi stared at a picture of her ancestor. She felt like she was staring into a mirror. Then, a vision appeared in her mind. She didn't know why this happened, it just did. In her mind, she saw objects flying towards Matt. Plates, bowls, cups. Small red scratched appeared on his arms and face. Then, table knives started flying around, giving Matt even more scratched. Forks came next, then more knives. Then, at the very last, a large, gleaming butcher knife headed straight for Matt's head. And she knew, that within a small amount of time, her visions would come true.

"Noooo!" Mimi moaned. She dropped the book, letting it fall with a crash. As soon as she let go of the book, the images stopped. "It's going to kill him!" she understood now, at least in part.

Turning, Mimi ran. The librarian looked at her strangely as she fled out of the library. Once out on the street, Mimi headed towards her house. "Matt! Matt!" she called frantically. "Matt!"

Upon reaching her apartment, she threw the door open, and raced for the phone.

"Be calm, child!" came a soft voice. "Panic won't help him!" Whirling around, Mimi found herself looking into an exact replica of herself. 

"Anna…Anna Jean…Tachikawa!" Mimi whispered.

"Yes," came the reply.

"But…that means…you're my…" Mimi didn't get to finish her sentence, as she was interrupted.

"Your great-great-great-great-great-great Grandmother, yes!" Mimi's ancestor replied. "But we must hurry. The evil will hurt him soon! Trust me, I know! I'll explain later!"

"But…but…if you're my…you…you're…you must be a…ghost!" Mimi cried in fright.

"No, a spirit. The spirit of your ancestor, Mimi," as if to prove her point, Anna floated towards her, then disappeared. Whirling around, Mimi forced herself to look. What she saw made her tremble in terror. What she saw, was Anna Jean Tachikawa. She had passed right through Mimi's body, and ended up on the other side of the room. Mimi let out a scream of terror, and then fell to the floor in a faint.

To be continued…

Please tell me what you think!!!!! 

Gatomon_1


	2. Invisible Forces part 2

Mimi groaned and rolled over onto her side. 

"Wake up, child!" she heard a soft voice murmur. 

Mimi slowly opened her eyes. At first, she didn't see anything. "Where…where am I?" she muttered.

Then, her eyes made contact with the faint outline of a person. She jumped up, and started to back away.

"What do you want from me? You're the one…the one who was throwing all those things at Matt! Get away from me!" she shouted.

"Be calm, child. It wasn't me. It was the evil, invisible force! Listen! Listen closely to what I say!" her ancestor demanded softly.

Mimi just stared, trembling.

"As you know, I am your great-great-great-great-great-great-Grandmother. I am here to help you save him," Mimi knew, even though her ancestor didn't say, that she meant Matt.

"What do _you_ know about it?" Mimi demanded.

"A great deal, Mimi," Anna replied. "Now, let me begin. Long ago, when I was your age, I had a boyfriend. He looked much like Matt does…" Mimi interrupted then.

"How do you know his name!?" she demanded.

Anna smiled. "I was there when the strange things first started to happen. And besides, just minutes ago, you came running in here, screaming his name. Now, don't interrupt! As I was saying, long ago, my boyfriend was killed. Killed, by an evil force, the same force that is after Matt!"

"What does this "force" want, though?" Mimi asked, distressed.

Anna shook her head at this interruption, and sighed. "He wants his soul. Just as he wanted Jon's soul…" Anna stopped, remembering, as her eyes clouded over. "I was never able to forgive, of course, and I determined never to rest until I destroyed the evil force. And now, here is my chance. Not only can I destroy it, but I can help you, too, so that you will not suffer the same fate as I have. And besides, once it is destroyed, Jon will be back." This wrapped up Anna's story.

"We've got to find Matt!" Mimi began frantically towards the door, but Anna's voice stopped her.

"We can not just run in and destroy the force. It is too strong!!! We must first come up with a plan! We do not have any weapons!"

"You think that I'm going to leave Matt there, alone, when that _thing_ can kill him? Well, think again!!!! I'd rather die by his side!" Mimi defied her elders orders.

Just then, a bright green light enveloped the room. 

"What is that!?" Anna demanded. Mimi didn't answer. She walked over to her dresser, and picked something up off of its surface.

"Your wrong. We _do_ have a weapon," Mimi replied. "Let's go!!!" and she ran for the door, the crest of sincerity clutched tightly in her hand.

"Explain yourself, child!" Anna demanded gently.

As they ran towards Matt's apartment, Mimi began to explain everything about the Digiworld, and about the powers of her crest.

"It shone when I wanted to be with him…It just might work!" Mimi finished her story.

Several minutes later, Mimi and Anna came to a large apartment building. Anna looked up at it. "Hurry, child! We do not have much time!" 

Mimi ran into the building, Anna not far behind, and they began to dash up flights of stairs.

"409, 409," Mimi muttered to herself. "405, 407…409!" here we are!" she exclaimed, throwing the door open, and stepping inside.

"Matt!" Mimi screamed, seeing her boyfriend. He was backed up against a wall, objects flying at him, just like in her vision. Then, as she watched, horrified, a large, gleaming, butcher knife aimed straight for his head!

"No!" Mimi cried, rushing towards Matt. The knife missed Matt's head by a fraction of an inch, hitting the wall, then clattering to the floor right beside his foot.

"Mimi! Get out of here!" Matt called out frantically, not wanting her to be hurt.

Then, a new voice greeted them. "I see you have come to rescue him," the voice sneered. It had no shape, but they all knew it was there.

Reaching out, he closed invisible hands around Matt's neck, and began to chock him! Mimi tried to run forward, but an invisible force threw her backwards. There was some kind of force field around him. 

Then, the force began to take shape. A man, almost identical to Matt, slowly appeared out of no where. "And…just to make it harder for you," the evil voice was heard once again, this time, coming from the person who looked just like Matt. "Just to make it harder for you, _Anna_, I have taken on the shape of your boyfriend. What was his name?_ Jon_ I believe?"

"Jon!" Anna screamed, through her eyes, re-visiting the death of her boyfriend, from hundreds of years ago.

"Matt!!!!" Mimi shouted, as Matt fell to the floor, no longer breathing.

To be continued…

Is Matt really dead? Find out next time!

I know, it's kind of short….but please review! 

Gatomon_1


	3. Invisible Forces part 3

"Jon, no!" Anna shouted.

"Anna, it's not him! Get a hold of yourself! It's _not_ Jon!" Mimi shouted back at her ancestor, then ran up to Matt.

"Matt!" she dropped down on her knees beside him. "Say something!" she begged, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's to late!" the evil force leered. "He's dead!"

"Nooooo!" Mimi screamed.

Meanwhile, Anna fell to the floor, feeling faint. It had happened just like this when Jon had been killed. Now, it had happened to her great-great-great-great-great-great Granddaughter's boyfriend. She slowly stood to her feet.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed. "You killed both of them! Now, I'll kill _you_!" she lunged at the force who had taken over Jon's body. He just stepped aside.

"Mimi, your crest!" Anna shouted. Mimi looked up, and held up her crest, then tossed it over to Anna. 

A bright light shot out of the crest, going right through his body. He fell to the ground.

"You got him!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Hahahahahahah!" came an evil laugh. "You have only hurt the body!" Jon's body went limp as the evil, invisible forced exited.

"Where is it?" Mimi demanded. Then, she let out a scream of pain. "Ahhhhh!"

Anna looked on, alarmed. "Mimi? What's wrong?" she questioned, stepping towards her. 

"Get away from me!" Mimi demanded, standing up. Once on her feet, she lunged towards her ancestor. "I'll kill you!" she shouted.

"Oh, dear God!" Anna whispered. "He's taken over her body!"

"Ha, you got _that_ right!" Mimi spoke coldly. 

Anna looked desperatly around. She glanced at Matt, who lay, still not breathing, on the floor. "I _have_ to awaken him!" she thought. "It's my only chance. It's _his_ only chance! And it's Mimi's only chance!" She began to float over to where Matt lay.

"Not so fast!" Mimi shouted, moving towards Anna.

Then, Anna disappeared. "Wha…?" Mimi stopped in her tracks. "Yes, she is a spirit. She _would_ be able to disappear!"

Anna began to move towards Matt's lifeless body, not able to be seen by Mimi.

Upon reaching Matt, she glanced around. Mimi was quickly closing in on her. She dropped the crest onto Matt's chest, then stood up. A bright light enveloped him, and he slowly began to start breathing again.

"No!!!!" the evil with in Mimi shouted. 

"Wha…what's happening?" Matt mumbled, standing up. Upon seeing Mimi, he began to run towards her.

"Stop!" Anna cried out. "She's evil! The force has entered her!" 

Matt turned around. "Who's there?" he demanded. He didn't see anything.

__

Oh, yes, I made myself invisible, Anna remembered. Slowly, she began to reappear.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"It doesn't matter, right now!" Anna replied. "We have to save her! Quick, grab her!" Matt grabbed on of her arms, while Anna grabbed her other arm.

"Let me go!!!!" Mimi ordered, her voice as cold as ice. Matt and Anna only tightened their grips on her arms.

"Quick! Tie her up!" Matt gasped. Matt and Anna forced Mimi onto the ground, and Matt held her there, while Anna found a couple long lengths of rope. Then, they tied her arms behind her back, and did the same to her legs.

"It hurts me to do this to you, Mimi," Matt whispered to her. "But it may be the only way to save you!"

"What do we do, now," he then asked Anna, turning towards her and away from Mimi.

"We have to force the evil out of her body," was Anna's reply.

"And _how_ do we do that?" Matt demanded.

"Like this," she turned towards Matt. "I need 50 ml of water, a pound of mint, 3 drops of iodine, and a quart of ethanol.

"Oooookay…" Matt let his voice trail off. "And what will that do?" 

"I'll explain later!!"

"One problem…I don't have any ethanol, Matt said. 

"Go find some, then, while I ready everything else!" Anna ordered. Matt quickly left the house, while Anna made her way into the kitchen. The water was easy. For the mint, she had to look for a while. And she found the iodine in the medicine cabinet. While she waited for Matt, she began to soak Mint leaves in the water, putting one in, leaving it in for about 5 minutes, then removing it, and replacing it with another. She was about half done this when Matt arrived.

"Here," he handed her a large can that held a quart of ethanol.

"Good," Anna replied, still concentrating on what she was doing. When she was done soaking the mint leaves in Water, she added the iodine.

"_Now_ can you tell me what you're doing?" Matt asked.

"Quiet. I must have total concentration!" Anna replied, not lifting her eyes from what she was doing. She began to stir the mixture. Finally, she set it on one of the burners of the stove.

"Please turn it on," she said to Matt. "I do not know how. You must remember, I am from a different time.

Matt leaned forward, and turned the stove on. 

"Good." She then set the ethanol over another burner, and waited for Matt to turn it on.

"How much longer?" Matt asked.

"Soon," was Anna's reply.

When both the mixture and the ethanol had boiled, Anna took them off the stove. She then walked over to Mimi. Setting the mixture of Water, mint leaves, and iodine on the floor, she waved her hands over it, muttering all the while. When she was done, she poured it in a circle around Mimi, while Matt watched on in curiosity. 

Anna began to mutter almost silent words once again, waving her hands over Mimi. Mimi became still.

Anna's voice became slightly louder, and Matt could now hear what she was saying.

__

Now, banish the evil from her soul,

Banish this evil, evil ghoul,

Make it come out,

But don't let it fly about.

Just then, a bright light exploded around Mimi, and both Matt and Anna could feel something evil around them. It had exited out of Mimi, but it didn't move.

Anna quickly snatched up the container that held the ethanol. She poured what was left of the other mixture into it, and once again began to mutter under her breath.

"Ah!" she exclaimed, throwing the mixture into the air, letting it fall upon the invisible force.

"Noooooooo!" They both heard it shout. "Nooooo!"

"Mimi!" Matt knelt down beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Wh…where am I? What happened?" her voice quavered slightly.

"You're at my place," Matt replied. "The invisible force…your ancestor…"

Recognition flowed into Mimi's eyes. "I…I remember." She replied.

"It is good to see that you are okay, Child," they both heard Anna's voice.

Matt turned towards her. "_Now_ would you explain what you were doing?"

"Witchcraft." Came the answer. "Magic."

Mimi then noticed, for the first time, a gold locket that hung around her ancestors' neck. She pointed it out to Anna. "I didn't notice that before," she said.

Anna looked down at the locket, and her face began to glow. "That's because it wasn't here, before," she replied softly. "Jon gave it to me the day before he was killed…and then…it disappeared. But now, it is back…" she looked up. "That must mean that he has been released from the evil!"

And then, above them, a light glowed. A man that looked similar to Matt floated down to stand beside Anna. "Come," he whispered. "It's time to go!" he turned to Mimi and Matt, and smiled at them. Then, they disappeared.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Mimi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was sitting on Matt's couch, leaning against his shoulder. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself. She let her eyes move to a clock. It was midnight. She then looked around for the calendar that she knew would be there, on the wall. It was the same night that she and Matt had supposed to go the movie. Obviously, though, they had fallen asleep before leaving the house. It _had_all been a dream.

Beside her, Matt began to awaken. He opened his eyes with a start.

"Mimi?" he looked around. He also looked to the clock, then to the calendar.

"Did you dream it, too?" he asked her, looking into her eyes.

Mimi nodded. "But it was all just a dream.

"I'm kind of glad…at least none of that was for real!" Matt leaned forward and kissed her lightly. As they parted, something shining on the floor caught Mimi's attention. Leaning forward, she picked up a gold locket. She looked up at Matt, then back down at the locket. Slowly, she snapped it open. Inside, were two pictures. One that looked just like her, and one that looked similar to Matt. In fact, they really_ could_have been her and Matt, they looked so much alike. Except, when Mimi turned the locked back over and starred at the engraving.

Engraved on the front, was one word. "Anna," Mimi read outloud. Her eyes met Matt's, and then, they both stared down at the locket.

The End

So? What did ya think??? Please review!

Gatomon_1


End file.
